L'espoir est entré en moi
by D.tess
Summary: OS Un homme sombre sauve un enfant maltraité.


_Et l'espoir malgré moi s'est glissé dans mon cœur. Jean Racine - Phèdre_

Une femme aux cheveux rouges qui hurle, un flash vert.

L'enfant se réveille en sursaut. Un cri sort de sa bouche, aussitôt étouffé par un petit poing, qui se fait mordre violemment au point de saigner abondement. Il ne doit pas les réveiller, il le sait. Assis dans son petit placard sombre, couvert de sueur, haletant difficilement le petit garçon de sept ans à peine laisse des larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues. Encore se rêve étrange qui vient le hanter. Il fait tout son possible pour l'oublier mais à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux, le fantôme de cette femme vient le hanter. Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'enfant sort sa main sanglante de sa bouche pour l'appuyer contre son ventre. Vérifiant qu'aucun son ne voulait franchir ses lèvres il poussa un petit soupir avant de blottir sa main contre lui, stoppant l'effusion de sang du mieux qu'il pu à l'aide de son T-shirt trois fois trop grand pour lui. Il avait l'air pitoyable, les sillons de larmes sur ses joues, des lambeaux de vêtement beaucoup trop grand pour lui sur son corps, du sang sur sa main et son T-shirt, des cicatrices un peu partout sur son être. Il avait un regard d'adulte, de personne âgé connaissant la vie et ses horreurs, sachant que jamais personne ne viendra le sauver et que l'espoir était vain. Il se recoucha péniblement en priant pour retrouver le sommeil pour les quelques heures qui lui restaient.

De violents coups sur la porte le fit se réveiller en sursaut.

« Lève toi petit paresseux ! Viens faire le déjeuner avant que ton oncle ne s'éveille! »

Sa tante, il le sait, il s'y attendait, mais ça ne fait pas moins mal que de se savoir pas aimé. Reprenant soudainement conscience le petit garçon se hâta de sortir du minuscule placard sous l'escalier pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Il savait ce qui allait lui arriver si le petit déjeuner n'était pas prêt avant le réveille de son oncle. Il risquait gros. Et après la correction qu'il avait eu la veille car il avait marché sur l'écharpe rouge vive de son cousin, il avait conscience que son corps n'en supporterait pas une autre maintenant. Alors traînant son corps douloureux, le garçon sortit les œufs, le café, la poêle et le bacon avant de commencer à cuisiner. Tentant d'ignorer la douleur sourde qui lui tenaillait le ventre à l'idée de nourriture car il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas.

« Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça Albus. Ils le maltraitent ! Il dort dans un placard, est affamé. Ce pauvre enfant. Il n'a pas sept ans et il n'en parait que cinq, voir même quatre ! Je sais ce que vous allez dire, vous l'avez laissé chez sa famille pour_ le plus grand bien_, c'est sa famille, ils ne peuvent pas lui faire de mal. Mais vous avez tord ! Il faut le sortir de là ! Avant qu'ils ne le tuent ! » Une vielle femme hurlait dans un bureau, face à vieil homme à barbe blanche indifférent, elle continua à hurler, si fort qu'on pouvait l'entendre à l'autre bout du château dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Un homme sombre entendit ses cris. Interloqué il suivit le bruit et au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il palissait et comprenait ce qui se passait. Il savait également que le vieil homme ne ferait rien pour aider l'enfant car il ne revenait jamais sur ses décisions. Alors en sa qualité d'espion, il trouva une cachette et resta là, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne où était l'enfant, et qu'il puisse l'aider. En souvenir de son propre passé douloureux.

Il lui sembla que ça durait des heures avant d'enfin obtenir l'adresse de l'enfant, laissée tomber par inadvertance par la vielle femme. Il couru dans les cachots écrit une courte note qu'il posa sur sa porte, indiquant son départ mais pas la raison, avant de partir, sauver l'enfant de sa famille destructrice.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ce qu'il venait de découvrir si bien qu'il vomi, tant cette scène le dégouttait. Il avait transplanné à l'adresse indiquée, avant de faire le tour de la maison, et là, dans le jardin entouré d'une haute barrière de bois sombre. Il avait découvert un cachalot, une ceinture à la main, donnant de violent coup sur un garçon inconscient au sol et dont les traits étaient figés par la peur et la douleur. Ne se fiant qu'a son instinct, l'homme sombre stupéfixa le monstre qui blessait l' -ci s'écrasa au sol en un vacarme tonitruant. L'homme qui avait accouru près du bambin se pencha tendrement au dessus de lui, puis vérifia qu'il respirait bien. Il le pris dans ses bras, faisant fit du cachalot toujours au sol, avant de transplaner chez lui.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il avait ramené le garçon chez lui, et il n'avait toujours pas finit de le soigner. Il avait tout d'abord été horrifié de découvrir le nombre de blessures sur le petit corps de l'enfant, passant de simples bleus et petites égratignures aux ecchymoses et os cassés. Il avait entreprit de le soigner à coup de potion et de sorts de soins, remerciant les études de médicomagie qu'il avait suivi en parallèle de ses études pour devenir maître de potion avant d'enfin soupirer de soulagement en remarquant l'enfant sauvé et soigné. Et alors qu'il caressait son front en un geste affectueux il fit une découverte qui le stupéfia. Il se rendit compte de l'identité de l'enfant dans ses bras. Il se rendit compte que lui Severus Snape ancien mangemort et Serpentard haït des maraudeurs venait de sauver Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier, combattant de mage noir, futur Griffondor et fils de son pire ennemi.

Une sensation de chaleur jusqu'alors inconnu le fit se réveiller. N'ouvrant pas les yeux il examina son environnement, une bonne odeur, un lourd truc chaud sur lui, qu'il identifia comme une couverture, un autre truc confortable et moelleux sous lui, un matelas et une chose douce sous sa tête, un oreiller semble t-il. Étonné l'enfant se redressa vivement, avant d'avoir un vertige et de vomir sur la couverture. Confus et apeuré, Harry glissa du lit. Sa première constatation fut qu'il n'était pas chez son oncle, il n'avait jamais vu cette pièce avant, et surtout, jamais son oncle ne l'aurait fait dormir dans un vrai lit. Et la seconde fut le fait qu'il venait de vomir sur le lit. Il allait être puni, il le savait, il le méritait, mais il se sentait si bien. Il n'avait presque plus mal juste une petite douleur sourde, comme des courbatures et il était triste de savoir que bientôt, la douleur reviendrait.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, l'enfant retira son haut, s'il était sur lui il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de valeur, et commença à éponger son vomis du mieux qu'il pu, sans pouvoir pour autant enlever le tache sur le lit. Alors qu'il se penchait sur la pointe de pied pour parvenir à voir le bout du lit afin de réussir à tout nettoyer, il tomba à la renverse. Se rattrapant à la table de nuit, il ne parvint pas à s'arrêter mais plutôt à faire énormément de bruit en l'attirant dans sa chute. Horrifié, l'enfant vit au bout de plusieurs minutes prostré sur le sol, le profil d'un homme sombre se dessiner dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air en colère. Il avait maintenant vraiment de gros problème.

Severus se réveilla en attendant un bruit de fracas, sachant qu'il ni avait que lui et Potter dans la maison, il couru vers la chambre du garçon, voulant savoir qu'elle bêtise il avait décidé de faire de si bon matin. Il ouvrit violemment la porte de la pièce pour découvrir l'enfant, allongé par terre, les pieds en l'air et un air de pur terreur sur le visage. Il s'approcha dangereusement du bambin, prêt à lui hurler dessus quand il vit son haut de pyjama dans sa main, souiller de vomi, un tache sur le drap du lit et le sang qui s'écoulait de la cicatrice sur la main droite du petit garçon. Prenant garde à prendre une voix calme il prit le haut des mains du garçon et lui demanda le plus doucement possible ce qu'était la tache. Aussitôt l'enfant paniqua, s'excusant et suppliant de ne pas être puni, qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Severus sortit sa baguette sous l'œil terrorisé du garçon avant de lancer un récurvite sur le lit et le pull puis de soulever l'enfant du sol, qui soudainement était devenu raide comme un piquet et silencieux comme une feuille. Il le déposa sur le lit, glissa les couettes sur son corps avant de lui demander de ne pas quitter le lit par la suite il sortit de la pièce. Il prit rapidement de la nourriture peu consistante dans la cuisine avant de revenir dans la chambre à coucher. Le garçon était toujours sur le lit immobile, telle une statue, avec le même air terrorisé sur le visage. Il lança rapidement un sort de soin sur la main du garçon avant de lui faire avaler une potion antidouleur. Après cela il s'assit sur le lit de l'enfant, tentant de le calmer et il lui présenta le bol de soupe qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il le tendit à l'enfant qu'il le pris avec hésitation puis lui dit de le manger. Le fixant discrètement Harry porta la cuillère à sa bouche et découvrit avec stupeur que la soupe était délicieuse et chaude, de loin la meilleure chose qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'autorisation de goûter. Severus eu un pincement au cœur en voyant le bonheur sur le visage du bambin. Ce n'était qu'un simple bol de soupe par Merlin. Il se leva pour redresser la table de nuit qui avait suivit l'enfant dans sa chute tandis que celui ci continuait de manger.

Alors qu'il venait de finir le délicieux bol de soupe un bâillement traître s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il jeta un regard effrayé à l'homme assit sur le lit, espérant ne pas l'avoir mis en colère en montrant sa fatigue alors qu'il venait juste de se lever. Celui se contentait de lui faire un sourire, ou ce qui ressemblait à un sourire avant de déposer le bol maintenant vide sur la table de chevet.

« Bonjour Harry, je suis le professeur Severus Snape de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Sache que jamais plus tu ne retourneras chez tes précédents relatifs et qu'ils paieront pour leur crime. Mais pour l'instant contente toi de te rendormir, il est encore tôt.» Sur ces paroles, Severus borda l'enfant craintif puis sortie de la chambre fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Quelques heures plus tard Harry se réveilla à nouveau, le poing dans sa bouche pour étouffer son cris. Après avoir pris conscience qu'il ne se trouvait plus chez son oncle mais chez le professeur Snape il regarda ce qui l'entourait. Face à lui, un mur peint en beige clair, une porte de bois sombre était sur celui ci ainsi que vers la gauche un bureau et une chaise de bureau. Sur le mur droit également de couleur beige mais plus foncé se trouvait une très grande armoire, plus grande encore que son précédent placard et comme l'ensemble du mobilier de la pièce elle était en bois sombre. Une autre porte était sur le mur droit et un tapis vert foncé se trouvait sur le sol. Sur la table de nuit à sa droite se trouvait un crayon, un simple crayon de papier et Harry eu envie de le prendre. Sa main tremblait alors qu'il cherchait à l'attraper. Il ne savait pas vraiment si il en avait le droit. Le monsieur habillé de noir, le professeur Snape viendrait-il le gronder si il le prenait ? Mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pu dessiner ! Juste un tout petit peu, juste quelques lignes. Promit il ne l'abîmerait pas, il prendrait grand soin du crayon ! S'il vous plaît, juste un tout petit peu, il ne demandait pas beaucoup, juste quelques minutes avec le crayon et du papier. Sa main s'approchait dangereusement du crayon. Que lui fera t on si on le voyait en train de le prendre ? Serait-il puni ? Tant pis, le risque n'est pas important, il voulait juste le crayon. Alors tendant la main au maximum il bougea ses petits doigts fins et l'attrapa, l'enfermant dans une poigne serrée. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit doucement révélant la silhouette de l'homme. Il sursauta laissant tomber le crayon qui roula sous le meuble et tomba à terre. Le professeur Snape se rapprochait, il faisait peur. Il était désolé, il ne prendrait plus le crayon s'il vous plaît il était désolé. Son bras se leva automatiquement pour lui couvrir le visage, il se roula en boule du mieux qu'il pu et attendit les coups. Mais rien ne vint, juste des mains douces qui le soulevèrent du sol pour le reposer sur le lit. Le professeur s'éloigna de lui, il ramassa le crayon et le lui tendit. Alors avec hésitation, de peur d'un piège il le pris et le sera fortement dans sa main qu'il cacha sous la couverture. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui reprenne. Maintenant il ne maquait plus qu'une feuille, et comme si le professeur lisait dans ses pensées il s'approcha de lui et lui donna des feuilles de papiers. C'est donc avec une immense joie qu'il se mit à dessiner.

Severus sortie de la chambre, laissant l'enfant seul. Il se demandait ce qu'il ferait. Il ne savait pas s'occuper d'un enfant. Par Merlin, il n'aimait pas les enfants ! Mais le petit visage triste du gosse Potter lui avait touché le cœur. Il était en train de faire des allers retours dans la salle à manger quand l'horloge sonna midi. Déjà se dit il avant d'appeler son elfe. « Dippy ! » L'elfe arriva en un pop caractéristique. « Prépare une soupe de pattes et apporte la moi s'il te plaît. » dit-il rapidement avant que l'elfe ai pu dire un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard il montait les escaliers en direction de la chambre d'Harry. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda le garçon dessiner. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence et semblait concentrer dans son travail. Lorsque Severus déposa le bol sur la table de nuit l'enfant sursauta. Il leva rapidement la tête pour le dévisager avant de la baisser en s'excusant. Tremblant il déposa le crayon, se redressa et attendit. Severus remarqua alors les feuilles dessinées sur le lit, choqué il les ramassa et les regarda. Les dessins digne d'un professionnel représentaient l'histoire de la vie de l'enfant, l'intégralité de son existence. Ainsi sur le premier dessin on voyait son premier souvenir, le visage couvert de larme de sa mère face à Voldemort le bras levé une lumière verte le prolongeant. Au dos de la feuille était représenté un coin sombre avec des toiles d'araignées et un matelas au sol, un placard déduit il. Continuait sur les autres dessins le défilé de la vie de Harry, son oncle le battant, son cousin le pourchassant, sa tante lui hurlant dessus. Et sur le dernier dessin, pas encore terminé se trouvait Severus, on le voyait droit et fier devant le lit avec sur le visage un mince sourire et dans le lit se trouvait Harry, on ne voyait de lui que son visage souriant et ses yeux emplis d'espoir.

_Et l'espoir malgré moi s'est glissé dans mon cœur. Jean Racine - Phèdre_


End file.
